Its time , Circus boy
by AmbushImagine
Summary: The first of April was never the best day for Dick Grayson . But this year especially was the worst . While he mourns his family's deaths once again , he was about to be visited by a person from his past , someone he never hoped to see again .
1. The first of April

**Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice , but I do own a laptop , which helps me publish this . I don't know . lol . BTW thanks for all the suport and thanks to my school friends A&S for encouraging me btw .**

Dick was awake . He was awake in everyway possible , and he didn't like it . His blue eyes were wide open , but he really wished he could just keep them closed until the rest of the day is over. He hated the day , loathed it . Why did he always have to remember it ? Can't he get throught it ? It's been five years , but he could tell the first of April any time . For many people , this day was a cool one . A day where you do whatever you want to the people you love without getting into trouble . A day where you laugh at your friends , and possibly at yourself too.

To him , It was the worst day ever . That day when everything was taken away from him . The only day in which he couldn't laugh from his heart . The day he watched them fall . Fall ...down .

Right in front of him . And he could do nothing about it . Nothing . He had felt so helpless .

With a sigh , Dick woke up and headed out of his room . He brushed his teeth , took a quick shower , changed into his jeans , and his leather jacket which had a blue colored shirt beneath it. He headed to Mount Justice . After all , if maybe he stayed away from the manor , he would relax a bit .

x

'Recognized , Robin B-01' announced the female computerized voice .

Wally Rudolph West was sitting on the couch , stuffing his mouth with the popcorn he had in a blue bowl . At the sight of his best friend - no brother visiting at especially this day , he let out some sort of comforting greeting .

"Diehk? Fwahat awre uf doeng hwere tofday? Awre yuf ohf k ?" he asked , mouth stiff stuffed with popcorn .

"Thanks Walls , I'm fine ." he said with a smile .

Wally knew that smile . It wasn't one of cheerfulness or joy , but of misery and dread . It was a mask , behind which he was hiding the urge to burst into tears and collapse .

"I'll , just go ... to my room." he announced .

Wally slowly nodded in understanding .He wouldn't want to do anything if his parents had died on that day . Dick left silently to his room .

Three minutes later Artemis , and M'gann appeared . The two girls were walking happily , no more like crreepily excited into the living room.

"I know right!" he could hear Megan say .

"The little troll's gonna pay ." came Artemis's voice .

"What are you two up to ?" asked the scarlet speedster , raising an eyebrow .

"We're gonna prank Robin!" said M'gann jumping up and down excitedly .

"I don't think thats-" he was interrupted .

"Shut it , Baywatch . It was our Idea , but if you help maybe we'll give you partial credit .

"WHAT! I'm not gonna help you prank him! He's really not in the mood today , trust me ." he angrily protested .

"True , Baywatch ." she said with obvious sarcasm . After all , a little shampoo , some mustard , a little ketchup and BBQ sauce can't hurt a soul , right ?I mean , they already had all the things they needed in a blue gym bag . But what the girls didn't know was that an already broken soul , would be easier to break twice .

"You don't understand!" protested Wally , still going crazy at the though of the idea .

When he realized the two girls were not going back from their previous plan , he stood up heading up to Dick's room to warn him .

"Woah , where you going Kid Idiot ?" asked Artemis who covered the path in front of him with her hand .

"Do you really need to know ?" he asked sarcastically .

"You are not ruining this for us , Baywatch." she confessed staring at Wally .

"And stopping me is who...? he said with a smirk .

"M'gann... " said Artemis in a singsong voice .

The Martian , on signal, lifted the speedster into the air . took him to the closest , or cupboard , placed him inside , and shut it !

"Hey! let me go !" he screamed , banging at the door .

"Your going out as soon as we're done coloring Boy Blunder , 'cause today we get to troll on him like he did to us." said the archer , a sort of evil grin tugging at her lips.

M'gann couldn't help but chuckle at her 'bad' friend .

"You guys are going to regret this!" he yelled back .

"So says the speedster that's locked in a cupboard ." she said , rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I won't make you regret , but Robin will !" he screamed .

The two girls gave each other as-if looks . I mean , a little prank , right? Why would a little prank hurt so much ?

Wally , helpless sat inside the empty cupboard . This was serious , and he didn't like it .

The two girls took their positions . Both with bottles of the colorful sauces they wanted to paint the bird with .

Suddenly , Robin walked in , his sunglasses effectively covering his depressed blue eyes . But the girls from their hiding places , thought it looked really odd that the bird wasn't planning a prank on THEM .

"Wally?" he said , a tone of sadness in his voice .

He stepped into the living room . "Walls-"

He was cut of , as the too girls came of , squirting out the different sauces at him , while frantically yelling 'Happy April's Fools Day!" .

You could hear that_ SQURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT_ a mile away . And Wally heard it .

This was just too much , the speedster kicked the cupboards door , breaking it .

"ROBIN!" he yelled , as he rushed to his best friend in a speed Barry could have envied .

As an after shock or something , the two girl heaped a bucket of water over the thirteen year older head m making him gasp .

"How could you do this to him! You don't even know what this day means to him !" said the speedster in defend of his best friend . The bird was broken .

"YEAH I DO KNOW . This day means pranking others not going into baby , thirteen year old kid that he is just because of a harmless prank , I don't know whats up with YOU Robin . Your being an idiot , really just take it cool and-"

Thats when he lost it . The usually , happy teenager with the cackle that creeped even Joker out , let a scowl show on his face , as tears threatened to fall .

"You have no IDEA what I've been through right!" he howled at her , her eyes grew wide open as he began to cry . YOU NEVER KNEW ! HOW DO YOU GUYS EXPECT ME TO BE HAPPY ON THE DAY MY PARENT WERE MURDERED . BUT FINE , IF THATS WHAT YOU THINK THEN , I'LL GO AWAY . he said as tears ran down his cheeks . He lowered his voice to a low whisper , but it was heard all the same . "Maybe I shouldn't have come in the first place ." he said walked towards the Zeta .

"Robin I-" she said shocked about the new information they had learned about their little bird . But he was gone , and the only thing she heard next ; 'Robin , B-01 .

"Wally-?" she said staring at him .

"You happy ? I told you not to do it , I told you it was a really bad day for him ,but instead of listening you decided to make it even worse ." he said , clearly pissed off .

"I didn't ... we didn't know.." said the Martian her eyes getting wet .

"You know now ." he said still angry .

"Roy ?" he said after he heard the brief 'Recognized Red Arrow , B-06 .'

"Finally ! It got my name right !" he exclaimed before looking at a really pissed of Wally .

"Sup , Walls ?" he asked "Came to see Robin but-"

"Gone ." said Wally .

"What ... where-" he said , feeling his worry grow for his little brother .

"Pranked , abused -" he said , looking at Artemis who flushed bright red with guilt .

"Gone ." he finished .

"WHAT! We had to find him!" he said agony and worry rushing through his nerves .

x

Dick was heartbroken . Why would they do that to him ? The prank was ok , I mean how would they know .. But Artemis ... he though she was like a big sister to him . How could she say things like this about him ? He though she was the most one who understood him besides Wally , but ...

"Ow" he said as he hit a 'stop' signal .

He had to look where he was going . Then again , he couldn't get his head to think about anything else expect what happened today .

He sighed , slowly . He removed his sunglasses and kept them back in his pockets . He needed Dick Grayson now , and not Robin . He allowed the tears to slowly fall down his face , and headed for the place - Gotham's Graveyards . But before going , he entered the florists shop , and brought five blood red roses .

x

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you ." he said , sobbing in front his family's grave.

"I could have done something , I-I could have told you that I saw him ..." he trailed off

He could feel a waterfall of tears , rushing down .

He was there for about half an hour , crying bitterly .

"It wasn't your fault ." said a familiar voice .

Dick , turned around . He saw Bruce behind him . Even through his blur blue eyes , he would always recognize Bruce . "He's right Dick ." said another familiar voice . he turned back further only to see both , Roy and Wally smiling at him .

Artemis and Megan had insisted on coming , but of course they weren't allowed to .

"The Boy Wonder ran into his adoptive fathers open arms and sobbed bitterly .

"It hurts so bad..." he said sobbing on Bruce's shoulder .

"Ssh ... I know Dickie-Bird . You'll be fine . We're here now ." assured the Dark/White Knight .

The two elder boys , ran forward giving their brother a hug .

"We're all here ." said Wally reassuring him.

"Thank you ." he said still sobbing .

Xx

Looking at the three from a well hidden place , a shadow smirked to him/her self . It was time.

**A/N : Really weak ending I know , but luckily its not the end , TA DA . I'm writing another chapter , that's probably gonna be published on Thursday cuz my school is open now , so I won't be able to publish on a daily basis . Anyways , I won't leave you hanging ! I know you want to know if he'll ever forgive Artemis , or if he will have a rough night ? NA AH . I won't stop until i atleast reach a 14k words cuz believe it or not , this WILL contain action I promise .**

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER . Tony Zucco included SPOLER SPOILER SPOLIER SPOLIER.**


	2. Back for Revenge

**Disclaimer: Checks Internet . HTTYD 2 is not published yet , meaning the world is curropted , meaning I still don't own Young Justice .**

**Mailbox: Yo! Yeah , anyways special thanks to Varishi (did I spell that right?) for all her support and btw Sairey13 : I think you idea was great , but I won't do it becaue of two reasons , 1 I have more terrible things waiting ( evil grin) and 2 , That this idea is simply great! Why don't you do it ? I mean it is still April after all why don't you give it a go ? I'm sure you'll make it succesful , good job ! Anyway now I'll keep quite , go on and read ! Btw , one of the reviewers thanks so much for telling me about messing up the chapters , I never would have noticed**

Recognized , Robin B-01 , Kid Flash B-03 , Batman 01 .

Artemis gaped at the zeta beam . She had felt so bad for upsetting Robin so much that she couldn't think about anything else .

The ebony haired boy , put on his usual grin , and jumped onto the couch .

"Where is Spe- I mean Red Arrow ?" ased the Martian , who was nervously mixing some batter in the same blue bowl Wally had been eating popcorn from earlier . She , quite frankly did not understand what Robin said . She didn't even hear what he said about his parents , she was greatly affected by the emotional wave that she had sensed , she felt that she would collapse any second .

"Robin ... I'm so sorry ." she said in a low whisper . "About everything."

"What are you talking about?" he asked , looking very confused .

"Your parents ... and how we really messed it up for you and-" Robin broke in his creepy cackle once more .

"Artemis , Artemis ." he said shaking head , still giggling a bit .

"Happy April's Fools Day !" he said , still smiling .

"You mean ... you , they never !" she started .

"You little troll!" she screamed . A fraction of her wanted to kill him for such a.. well serious prank . The rest of her was relieved because he was not angry at her . She would never want her little brother to go through that and she was glad he hadn't .

Robin still laughing , was followed by Kid Flash and the very silent Batman , who deep inside was exploding with pleasure and pride .Robin was a great actor .

The three walked into Robin's room , slaming the door behind them .

"Dude !" said Kid Flash , almost forgetting to keep his voice low . "That . Was awesome ! Did I tell you what a good actor you were ?"

Robin wasn't listening . No , Dick wasn't listening . He was never so depressed in his life . Having even _ lied _to his older sister and M'gann . He let out a silent sob , and Bruce Wayne , yeah I said Bruce Wayne , walked up to comfort his son . "Are you going to be okay Dick?"

"I'll manage ." he said still sobbing .

Bruce sighed . "Ok , but call me if you think you ... well can not manage." he said , giving Dick a small smile .

Dick just nodded and waited for the man to go . When he was clear out of sigh ,or earshot , he jumped on his bed , he was sobbing continusely . Wally stared at his best friend sadly . Moments ago , he was laughing as if World War II never existed , a few minutes later , you see him sobbing yet again . Not many people can do that .

"You ok , man ?" asked Wally . He was worried about his best friend .

"I-I'm fine Wally . Thanks ." he said . Dick pulled himself up to a sitting position .

Wally gently sat down on the bed and gave his brother a soft hug .

"It's ok ..." he comforted .

"I miss them Wally . I-I really do ." he said still sobbing a bit .Wally couldn't answer that. He found no words at all to comfort him about that one . He just pulled him into an tighter hug and patted on his back every now and then .

"Are you ready to go outside now Dick?" he asked .

"Ye-yes I think so ." he replied as he pulled himself away from the hug and wiped what was left out of his tears.

"Lets go then . Take it easy ok ?" Dick nodded . He pulled on a small smile and stepped out of the door , Wally by his side .

The two boys saw that Red Torrnado was giving them their next mission .

"Why is not Batman appointing us on our next mission ?" asked Kaldur curiously .

"That will be because the Batman is very busy with other buissness at Gotham City . The Joker and Two-face seemed to have escaped Arkham , once again ." replied the android .

"So whats the mission?" asked Wally . Immediately the entire room turned around and stared back at him and Robin .

Robin pulled on his ussual grin . Wally noticed that he had slipped back his sunglasses on .

They all turned , focusing their attention to Red Torrnado once again .

"Your mission is to go after a new mob ' . You must find all the information that you can find abut them , and report back to the Justice League .They are at the outskirts of Washington D.C and are smuggling fire arms" he said .

Without any waiting , Kaldur signalled to the Bio-ship . The team nodded and headed towards the ship .

X

M'gann had linked the team up about half way during their flight . All of the team weren't too focused on the mission . They were all staring at Robin . He didn't seem to notice that . He was oddly quite , he didn't crack any jokes or attemp to murder the English language like he always does .

"Robin?" M'gann finally thought .

"Hm?" he rplied back .

"Are you ok my friend?" asked Aqualad .

"Yea , I'm fine just a little bored ."

"You sure ?" asked Artemis . Something was fishy here m and she was going to find out what it was .

"Yeah , you know just planning some pranks . For the day." he said as he shot them up his usual grin .

"Oh , ok ." replied Artemis for everyone . He was planning pranks , thats usual right?"

"Were here ." exclaimed Miss Martian through the mind link .

"Ok" said Wally sighing .

"Let us go ." said Aqualad .

"Artemis , Robin go check on the Mob , Wally , M'gann and Superboy come with me we shall investigate our surroundings . Kid Flash , stay at guard " he orderd

It was wierd . Robn just walked along with Artemis . Yes ! Walked! He didn't disappear like a ninja like he usually does .

"Its going perfect..." came a familiar voice .

"Shh , get down ." warned Robin

Him and Artemis hid by the the corner .

"Its going just as we planned , that circus boy is going to pay .."

Robins mouth fell open as he gaped , much to Artemis's surprise .

He stood there frozen . He didn't move . He couldn't move . That man was right a few feat infront of him . He let a gasp escape his lips . Artemis glared at him as if to say , aren't-you-supposed-to-be-the-quite-ninja ?

"Well ?" said the voice again . By this point Artemis and Robin knew they were caught .

"Long time no see you right ?" said the guy who looked like a mob boss . He had grey white hair , which was slicked back, and a wierd Italian accent .

Robin just stood there . Artemis was getting her bow and arrow ready , but still staring at her partner . What was he doing ! "Rob ! This is not the time to go dreaming!" she whispered to him . The mob started walking towards the two . "Rob -" she couldn't complete it by then . Gun firing could be heard . Robin was back to his senses then , he was dodging the bullets , that came like rain towards HIM . and only HIM ! Artemis didn't recieve anything , but she just stood by Robin . "Why isn't today the day?" asked the mob boss smiling

"Shut up!" he said , finally throwing three bird-a-rangs towards him .

"Whats up little Robin ? Is it that thing that happend about I don't know four or five years ago ?" the man asked , a sick grin forming on his face . At this , Robin launched at the man , letting out a yell you would probably expect from Superboy . The mob boss shot , but Robin dodged . He once again , shot , and this time Robin fell to the floor bleeding .

"Robin!" cried Artemis .

"Miss Martian , Aqualad , Superboy, Kid Flash . WE NEED HELP ! Now! " she screamed through the mind link .

"We are on our way !" replied Miss Martian hurridely .

"Stay away from him!" said Artemis shooting an arrow at the mob boss . Now they were all aiming at her. She franticcally dodged all the bullets aimed at her and shot a few arrows too .

The team arrived shortly later . "Rob!" said Kid Flash rushing to his little brother .

They all stared in horror at Robin . A pool of blood now beneath him . He had been shot in on his right shoulder , bone almost sticking out .

"Kid Flash ! Take Robin back to the Bio-ship , we shall take care of the mob ." said Aqualad.

Kid Flash nodded , and ran back towards the Bio-ship .

"Aw , we were just having some fun." said the mob boss while shooting more bullets randomly .

Aqualad had already taken down three gansters with his water bearers , and Miss Martian had two of them floating in the air , while Artemis and Superboy were charging attacks at the mob boss . "Fine maybe we'll have fun later , I'm going to go after circus boy later on , I have some payback to do !" he said , as he began to escape ."Coward !" cried Superboy . All of them were suddenly aiming at the guy , but he was long gone behind the shadows . They couldn't bother less actually , their main concern was Robin now .

X

"Shh it's ok ." said Kid Flash placing Robin on a couch . His shoulder still bled badly , although he had tied it up with a piece of cloth . "K-KF its him..." he replied weakly .

"Him who ?" asked Kid Flash . He wasn't paying attention , really the only thing he saw was the form of Robin , bleeding on the floor . Robin struggled to get the words out ,as tears ran down his face . He took a deep breath and said ,

"Tony Zucco." before passing out .

**A/N : DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! CLIFF HANGER ! You hate them but I love em' sorry guyz lol . I'll update as soon as I can , but right now I need some ideas if you can I'm not that good at fighting scences y' know . XD Thnks! Review !**


	3. Regretting that I Can't

_"Him who? _

_"Tony Zucco"..._

"Robin! Robin! Dick!" said Wally , finishing the last line in a whisper .

For once both , Kid Flash and Wally West didn't know what to do . Every year on April's Fools since Dick was nine , Wally would comfort him and tell him it would all be ok . But now ? He was injured , and the man who murderd his family had escaped prison aiming for him! Not only that but he seemed to have figured out his secret identity too! Wallace Rudolph West , the most talakative speedter you could meet was completely out of words . But there was one thing he had in mind now . How come none of the Justice League told them that Zucco has escaped ? How could they not tell them ! Or atleast how could they not tell him and Dick . Because half of the league knew his secret identity and they very much know how much Dick wants this guy to stay behind bars as long as possible .

He let out a sigh of confusion and dread , and slightly ruffled Dick's ebony hair . The others will be there soon , and they would get out of this mess . They always get out of whatever situation they face so why not this one?

Wally didn't hear the Bio-ship's 'opening' open . He didn't see four worried teammates asking for Robin . He didn't hear Artemis and M'ganns gasps . He was busy looking at his best friend , who was half broken .

"H-how did this happen ?" asked M'gann .

"How am I supposed to know." asked Wally his voice dangerously calm ."Miss Green Arrow here was supposed to have his back." he continued with a snap .

Artemis didn't snap back . She knew he was right , if she had done something Robin would have been ok , he would have been cackling as usual , the same old 13 year old little brother they loved . But she had done nothing at all , she let him down and now he was badly injured .

"She is not at fault , Kid Flash ." answerd Aqualad .

Wally mutterd something under his breath .

"What?" asked M'gann .

"He said lets just head back to the mountain ." replied Superboy for her .

"Oh -ok ." she said . "Heading to Happy Harbour ."

X

"Hang in there , Rob ." whispered Kid Flash , as he stood by his friend in the medical bay . He M'gann , and Connor had been waiting for him to wake up for the past half an hour while Kaldur'ahm contacted Batman .

The Atlantean enterd the medical bay quietly . "What did he say?" asked Wally nervously . "I have told him that Robin was badly injured , and he said that he shall be on his way." replied the gilled teen , his head down . Wally would have yelled at him for not explaining that 'Zucco' was involved in this whole badly injured thing , when he rememberd that no one expect himself knew Anthony Zucco and how he murderd Dick's family years ago .

This was really getting on his nerves , Batman was supposed to be the first to know about Tony escaping prison , right ? He should have looked out more for Dick , he should have protected him . But all the guy thought about was the mission . ALWAYS the mission . Oh , Wally if you only knew ...

X

The Dark Knight arrived at mount Justice as soon as he could , and without a word from anyone , decided to head directely to the medical bay . On seeing the caped curesadors arrival , Wally walked over with him too . He didn't seem to mind though . At least that was until they arrived at the bay , he shot him a _privacy , please Kid Nose-poker _ kind of Daddy-Bats glare .

"I'm staying." he informed , suprised himself that he could handle arguing with the Dark Knight of Gotham .

The bat just grunted in response . "You don't know yet?" asked the speedster , really pissed off by now . "He's escaped , or has been realised , least I care , HE'S OUT THERE !" said Wally . Thankfully , those walls were sound proof or else ...

The Caped curasdaor narrowed his eyes . "Zucco." said Wally , as if reading his mind.

He waited for a reaction . Gothams greatest hero stood still . He didn't move . He didn't breathe . He stood still, staring at his son , that was probably being tracked down by his parent's murderer right now . How would he react .

He escaped ? He didn't know? But- how ? He was the world's greatest detective for crying out loud ! Ofcourse he had been busy with quite a few missions... Joker and Two-face , and Queen Bee in Biyalia , while he also had to help Superman deal with Lex for some reason , and the daily patrol , forgetting to mention the thing that took over most of his time ; A Robbery attempted by Cat Woman . He also didn't really sleep for about two days , but he should have known !

"I get it , you didn't know ." said Wally showing a little regret in his voice .

"But now you do." he continued .

"You need to keep him safe , Bruce . And I don't doubt the fact that he knows Robin's secret I-d ." he continued.

Artemis had told him everything Zucco mentioned about 'going after circus boy' , and he didn't like what he heard .

"Your right." he admitted .

Woah , woah , woah ! WOAH! Did he just say what Wally though he said ? He admitted that his Bat sense were wrong? Wait , had someone brainwashed Bruce/Batman when Wally wasn't looking ?! If it wasn't Gotham's Dark Knight he was dealing with , and he had his phone , he would keep this memory forever recoreded and perhaps , he and Dick could laugh at it later on .

"I have ignored him while he needed me ." he said , looking away from Wally so he couldn't see his expressions change .

Wally tottay forgot about embarresing the Batman thing , and was peeling with regret , yet again .

"Don't blame your self all over , again Bruce ." he said , sounding more like his Uncle Barry would .

Bruce sighed , and pulled his cowl down , slightly ruffling Dick's hair .

He was begging to feel regretfully too . Regretting the fact that he vowed not to kill anyone .

**A/N : Sorry , don't know how this happened , It sorta missed out some words so I re uploaded , in my best try not to end it in a cliff hanger**


	4. I'm Sorry (Minor Spitfire)

**A/N: Sorry for not updatting for a while , I had a crazy rush writing 'Survivors' ...Beside , I have a pile of projects on all subjects cuz of our Formattive Assement 1 , thats like 2 projects each for bio , phys/chem , english , history , civics , geography , math , french , and arabic! *groan* . Anyways , pls don't kill me .**

After about a few minutes of silence with the ebony haired teenager , Wally decided that he had to go out . As much as he didn't like the idea of him leaving his best friend alone , he just had to do something.

The teenager stared at Bruce for a while , and the older man nodded at him .

Wally opened the medical bays door quitely and headed to the living room. Once there, the scarlet headed speedster stared at his friends - all four of them staring at each other . He highly doubted that they were talking over the mind link . Upon all of his friends , his gaze was fixed on patricullarly one- Artemis . He had felt really bad for being so hard on her lately . He knew she did her best to have Dick's back , but he snapped at her all the same. And he felt bad about that.

The speedster carefully sat on the big empty couch that the blonde archer was sitting on. He , although made sure to keep a distance of a few inches. Artemis didn't react.

"Hey..." he said , rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. No reply.

"I just wanted..." he started.

"Don't." interuptted Artemis. "just don't. You were right Wally. I should have done 's just... I didn't know what." she gazed at the floor like she'd never nodiced it was there before. "He -he isn't afraid Wally. He never was of anything. But today-today when he saw that man , there was something that shaked me. I-I tried to get him back to his senses , I really did. But when I did , there was this thing in this tone ; agony... betrayal... revenge? I was just too paralyzed by all of it , and I didn't see it coming when I had to. I didn't think about what I should have thought of. I was too...distracted. And you have every right to blame me. It _was _my fault." she said plainly , her gray eyes not leaving the floor.

"Artemis , listen." said the speedster , his voiced growing a bit louder. He drew a bit closer to Artemis , and kept a hand on her shoulder."It was not your fault that Robin got hurt. You couldn't have helped it." he said . "But I-" . "Would you please listen?" he said tigthening the grip on her shoulder. "He's been through worse, and I'm sure if you could , you would have done something. But blaming youself for not being able to go back in time won't help. And Artemis..." he said , jade eyes gleaming at her in an unfamiliar gaze, "I'm sorry." he managed to say. "I shouldn't have blamed you like that. I know you were trying your best. But I was so worried , I think I just threw my feelings at someone." Saying so , the speedster got up , and headed back to the medical bay , not so unaware that he made the blonde smile.

-.-.-. . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Bruce looked up at his son. The boy lay lifeless on the medical table while Bruce stared. It was all he could do. Just sare.

It was all his fault. He thought for all these years , that he could protect Dick , but now... look at what he's done?

He wasn't there with Dick when he needed him. He should have been there. But he wasn't. He wasn't there when the murderer of Dick's parents wanted to murder _him! _He wasn't there to comfort Dick on... this day! He didn't work quick enought to know that Zucco has escaped. He wasn't quick enought to save his son.

What kind of a parent was he? Did he even deserve Dick loving him? Love. He'd never got to tell him that, and maybe if he didn't soon , he'll never get the chance to; he never noticed that.

Bruce felt grateful for Wally of a sudden. If he hadn't tied that thing on Dick's shoulder , his injury would be alot worse . He was also thankful , because he knew Dick always had Wally to comfort him on this day.

He sighed a long , frustarted sigh , which was a mixture of agony , concern , an eerie thirst for revenge , and dismay. He had to let Dick know how much he loved him sometime soon.

**A/N: So short , I know but mainly fluffy and a pitchy pit of SPITFIRE/WALLART .Review!**


End file.
